(1) Field of the invention
The present invention is with respect to an apparatus which is designed for producing spacer frames for insulating glass window structures made up of hollow molding parts and inserted male cornerpieces joining the moldings together with the insides of the moldings at the frame corners being sealed by way of an injected sealing compound. The apparatus has an injection head having the form of the frame corners and a system for forcing an assembled frame corner against the injection head.
(2) The prior art
An apparatus of this general sort is to be seen in the German Pat. No. 2,454,192. In this old form of apparatus the hollow molding parts are initially joined by hand with the four cornerpieces for forming the frames and the frame corners are positioned by hand in the injection head. A part of the apparatus for pushing the structure against the injection head has a frame support for the frame corner and has an anglepiece, which is worked by a pressure cylinder for forcing the frame corner into the injection head.
The assembling of the hollow molding parts by slipping the male cornerpieces into the ends of the moldings is slow work and may, more specially, result in misassembly in the case of spacer frames of great size. For this reason, it is an object of the present invention to provide for apparatus producing spacer frames whereby the assembly of the hollow molding parts is made simpler and faster so that the apparatus may generally be worked with less hand labor, more exactly and with a generally quicker working rhythm.